Publish 14 Notes for 9 March 05
March 9, 2005 This publish includes tweaks and fixes for the GCW, some more UI loving and a new story Arc! Quests Today begins the first part of a new epic quest series called "Secrets of the Syren"! Who is the pilot that everyone is searching for? What was the dangerous cargo he was carrying that both Imperials and Rebels want so desperately? Rebels should report immediately to the Tyrena Cantina, Imperials to the Bestine Cantina and Neutrals to the Theed Cantina! GCW *Increased the difficulty of higher level faction base spawns. (Now that the rebel and imperial faction bases spawned entity difficulty and numbers have recently been brought into balance with each other, the difficulty of the spawns at bases higher than the forward operating bases are being increased) *PvE (non SF) faction bases can no longer have control terminal menu options for resetting their vulnerability timer (which shouldn't have been there anyhow, since PvE bases are always supposed to be vulnerable), nor can you shut them down to abort a self-destruct countdown, once started (which better fits the non-PvP nature of these bases). *Added hacked terminal and base destruction alarms to factional bases *Added exterior reinforcement spawner to hacked factional bases *Decreased point cost of faction turrets *Decreased point cost of the factional forward operating bases *Factional base deeds should now indicate what faction they are for by their name. *Increased GCW point value of factional bases for all bases higher than Forward Operating Base *Slightly increased cost of Tactical Center to bring it in line with the increased toughness of its spawns *Fixed an issue where Imperial guards were spawning and entering Moenian cantinas *Fixed rank display in recruiter conversations *News terminals will now always open the news headlines when you double click on them *Fixed several bad faction base objective-terminal spawn locations and orientations *Fixed terminals only working if you were special forces *Added roving security personnel to hacked factional bases *Fixed a bug where objects could block players from entering factional bases *Changed how GCW faction perk costs are changed based on GCW status. There was a bug that caused items to get cheaper as you started to lose. This was incorrect and backwards. If you are losing, items get more expensive on that planet. AI *Fixed a bug where AI would warp when moving towards a destination (such as fleeing, etc.) UI *There are 4 new key bindings that are not mapped to any key-binding at this time. When bound, they should filter out friends and enemies in a previous next manner *Player movement should now feel "snappier" (run, walk and turn rates have been accelerated) *Hovering over a blip on the radar will display tooltip information about the blip. *Fixed an issue where the buff window would reset when a player logged out or relogged. *Planetmap should honor the show all cities flag. *Fixed an issue where players could not run through streetlamps *If the quest journal is open when a task or quest completes, it will now update correctly. *Duplicate journal entries will only be displayed once. (e.g. Darn Droid listed a speak task 3 times before). *Destroy, loot, and timer tasks will have a progress counter in the journal. (e.g.. "Killed: 2/10" will show in the journal description for a kill 10 worrts task). *Tooltips on the radar will now display instantly *The waypoint window in the datapad window will no longer overlap the checkboxes in the detail view *Radar opacity should ignore UI opacity setting *Improved double click options: **Double-clicking on NPCs will display the appropriate messages and perform the proper actions. **Double-clicking an incapacitated player will death-blow them. **Double-clicking on your mount will mount or dismount you. **Double-clicking on a crafting station will start a crafting session with a compatible crafting tool in your inventory Loot *Giant Canyon and Krayt Ancient Dragons should drop pearls at their normal drop rate *Nightsisters should drop crystals at their normal drop rate *Fixed a problem with all high-end loot drop rates *Fixed an issue that no longer allows dead players to loot factional pets and dead players Player Cities *Fixed a problem where some Mayors cannot send ingame emails to citizens Player Event Perks *Changed faction perk gating to fix coverts not being able to wear armor Vet Rewards *Anti Decay Kits that were placed inside house containers such as a bookcase or armoire will now have a "Pickup" radial menu option. Misc. *Fixed an issue where players would experience a crash to desktop in /alarmsnooze if no alarms were previously set *Japanese Localization Fixes *Fixed some issues that would cause players to crash to desktop Category:Updates